Obtaining authorised personal identification (PIN) codes or passwords are well known. Unauthorised persons can obtain a user's authentication code as it is being correctly entered into a combination lock or an existing internet-based system. The code can be obtained by several methods for example by looking over the shoulder of the user or spying remotely with the use of visual aids.
It is an object of the present invention to stop unauthorised people from obtaining someone's password.